Pokémon Yaoi Series
by Citigo
Summary: Full of M/M stories (well smuts really) but I'm also willing accept pairings to generate ideas and we'll see how they will turn out. The disclaimer and further warning inside.
1. Legal Disclaimers and Notification

Disclaimer and Notes

Revised as of June 25, 2016

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

Pokémon is a franchise owned by The Pokémon Company created by Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori. It is developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo Co. Ltd. All pokémon species and known characters of the series mentioned or are part of the stories here are the intellectual and physical properties of the company.

All real brands and product names that maybe mentioned here go to their respective owners and therefore are properties of their current holders. It is possible for me, the author, to slot in some imaginary product that may have a real world name that may or may not exist as of writing.

Songs featured here will be real but credit goes to the respective artist, her respective co-writers, and the album where the song was featured on and its record label.

The song will be featured below the story, along with some interesting facts that I may find during some research work I do in writing up a chapter. All will be mentioned under the _Quick Notes_ banner.

 _ **Notification:**_

All stories and this warning/disclaimer here are subjected to change for improvement and thus can be changed without prior notice. Constructive criticism will be much appreciated here and the feedback will be used to improve the ways how the stories go along.

Readers can also pitch in ideas for a pairing, even better if a brief background or scenario. The readers will receive congratulation in the story if their pairing will be mainly featured. I may also put in notes on why I've chosen the pairing.

Also my preference would lean on a pairing that wouldn't be far in terms of age.

Strictly **yaoi only** please and thanks for taking the time to read this!


	2. Ash's Greninja x Sawyer's Sceptile

_Notification: Enjoy reading as much as I did writing it!_

 _-Revised for Quality Control_

 _Chapter 1: Rivals Today, Mates Tomorrow_

 _Ash's Greninja x Sawyer's Sceptile_

 _(Greninja's p.o.v)_

Looking up to the moon on a starry night from the cliffs that overlooked Kalos' capital which was Lumiose City, I was mentally praying, no not praying… but begging to Arceus and whoever deity was out there. The reason you ask? Ash and our team won in the Lumiose Conference. And then we took the chance to battle against the Kalos Elite Four in which we we actually pulled off despite the odds placed against us…

Now we were going to face Diantha in two weeks, undoubtedly the toughest out of all the trainers in the region. And after the last encounter we've had with her Gardevoir and its mega evolution, there will be no doubt their going to train extra hard just like us.

And honestly I'm so scared.

Not scared because of the battle itself but more on _'will I do well?'_ Everybody knows I'm one of Ash's strongest fighters in which my power can be further supercharged by our Ash-Greninja form. But with that kind of expectation especially now where it's even greater, you eventually succumb to the stress and the emotions that come along with it. It doesn't help now that even back then, I know I can actually bring Ash's health in danger since Clemont found out that we were practically sharing the same heartbeat and Ash can feel everything that I feel, all of this even I know we both mastered it by this point.

I bring up my legs to my chest and lean my head down into them, letting all my tears out. I sometimes quietly cry in the days following up to the dates on we were going to battle the Elite Four but now, I don't know what I'm going to do or even explain to the gang especially Hawlucha why I am out of shape for the intense training to come next morning.

I further wallowed into my misery when I heard the bushed behind me rustling. "Hey Gren," A male voice suddenly piped up. I looked over my shoulder then fully turned around seeing a tall green lizard pokémon with a palm tree branch like tail and a mega anklet on his left ankle. It was Sawyer's Sceptile.

Realizing he was already nearing me, I turn around and quickly fixing myself up, comically wiping my tears with my huge tongue. When I felt I was ready, I took a deep breath and turned around finding him stopping at a respectable distance. "Hey. Um hi… so, uh, what brings you here?" I ask.

"Dude, I should be the one asking you that." He retorted. I don't know why but when Sceptile's around, I feel nervous yet calm at the same time. I know I have always been attracted to him ever since he evolved into a Grovyle and it was further justified when he first came out of his pokéball as a Sceptile. His tall lean body towering over my stature and the moonlight reflecting off sweat covered scales, highlighting his muscles. Arceus, he was damn hot. His face then turned with a bit of a frown, "If I'm honest Greninja, I know your crying but I don't know what you're crying about. So do you want to talk about it?"

"Um," I looked down and nervously rub my left arm with right webbed paw. Should I?

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," He intercepted; stepping closer to me, further narrowing the gap between us. "C'mon," he encouraged turning around. "Let's go back, the others could be worried about us."

"No," I reached out, landing my webbed paw on his right bicep. I am so not going to wash this paw for a while. "Let's talk about it. I'll eventually want to take this off my chest anyways." I removed my paw from his bicep and went back to sitting on the ground with him following my action.

"So what brings you here, pressure I assume?" And his assumption was right.

"Yeah, I'm so nervous Sceptile." I started. "We actually had a draw with Diantha back then so there will be no doubt that they're going to give it their all in training and in the upcoming showdown. If Ash hadn't fainted the last time we challenged her, we would have probably won which brings me onto another thing I'm nervous about." I can feel him looking into the distance of the skyline but still intently listening…

"You see Clemont, with his gadget, found out that when I'm in my Ash-Greninja form we share the same heartbeat. And whatever I feel, he also feels. Sometimes he would see what I see and I would copy what he does. And if I'm beaten up, he _will_ be beaten up. All of those were further confirmed by Professor Sycamore when he ran tests on both me and Ash so he advised us to be careful despite us mastering it. He's already looking into some archives and contacted several universities around Kalos to know more and where this form of mine comes from in the first place. The only thing he noted so far was that my supercharged form gave off the same energy properties as mega-evolving."

"Yikes, you're a lot more mysterious than I thought." He light-heartedly chuckled. When he did that, I felt my stomach doing backflips in happiness. "I'm actually glad Ash asked Sawyer and his other friends for help to train you guys for the Elite Four and upcoming Champion battle. In fact, I don't think I would be meeting other cool pokémon or would be this powerful if I hadn't met you." I shifted my tongue a bit so he wouldn't see the blush forming on my cream yellow cheeks.

"New heights," I repeated from my head, harking back to Anistar City. "That's what Olympia told me and Ash."

"What," He cocked his head in confusion. "Wait, who's Olympia?"

"Remember? The Psychic Gym Leader of the Anistar Gym which you also beat," I simply said. I could've sworn there was the faintest hint of jealousy when he asked me about it. Maybe it's just my imagination. "I was still a Frogadier back then. She said that 'I was a pokémon like no other' and I will reach new heights and I'm going to reach those heights with Ash. That woman was scary as fuck; a gym leader that actually has the power to project my past like a movie in front everyone and she foresaw my future with terrifyingly accurate predictions."

"How do you know the future she predicted was even at least accurate?" Sceptile asked with much skepticism.

"The sentence resonated with me after she said that." I said, looking into Sceptile's eyes. "It took me a while to figure out but it's all coming together now… the Ash-Greninja form and the danger that now we know as Team Flare... heck Diantha's Gardevoir told me Olympia even contacted her trainer about people, people dressed in red doing bad things on a monumental scale."

"Well scarily accurate gym leader slash fortune teller aside," Sceptile cut in. "The future, what do you think will happen after the Champion's Battle? Of course, other than you winning and you becoming a cornerstone on Kalos' new team Champion."

"What makes you so sure we're going to win?" I said but decided to follow it up. "Not that I'm a killjoy or anything but I don't like being over-confident. It badly ruins egos..."

"Well," Sceptile started. "I'm your main battling partner in training. I confidently know you're going to pull it off and knowing Ash's battling style, you two can think quickly on your feet and have quite the surprises… hey you haven't answer my question yet! What do you think will happen after the battle?"

"I don't know," I admitted slowly. "Pikachu told me he would bring us back to Kanto no matter what, win or lose. He said that Ash was proud of us nevertheless because he never knew we would get him this far. Pikachu also told me that two of Ash's pokémon might want to challenge me since he was with Ash in the video chat with Kanto's own professor, Professor Oak. Professor Oak told them that after seeing the win against you guys, he received a call that Ash's Charizard who's living in a place called in the Charicific Valley with his mate wanted to visit and even challenge me to a battle. And same goes for Ash's very own Sceptile."

"Ash's Sceptile," I saw Sceptile's eyes go wide with surprise. "He has one?"

"Yeah," I said. "Pikachu said that there veterans in battling. Ash's Charizard loves battling super strong opponents; he even managed to defeat an Articuno that battled alongside a guy named Noland who is part of Kanto's battle frontier. Ash's Sceptile is even more impressive and Pikachu says he's super cool too. He also battled in the Battle Frontier defeating a Venusaur but he did lose to a Regirock in another battle. In the Lily of the Valley Conference in the Sinnoh region, Pikachu says, he beat a Darkrai, a legendary pokémon despite him being hit by a super effective ice beam. But he was taken out by the opposing trainer's Latios though… but still he did it without mega evolving! Extremely impressive and I want to meet him. Though that might be hard since every day Pikachu says that when they visit Pallet Town, he and Ash's Infernape train with each other and mentor the other pokémon so they won't be all rusty…"

I think I shared far too much on what Pikachu and I conversed in. I didn't want to bring Sceptile's emotions down but I rarely have a good and long meaningful conversation like this. "Um, sorry if I brought you down Scep... I didn't really mean to." I just slowly lean into his torso, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not mad Gren, not your fault." He smiled then stood up. "And speaking of power, I saw this potentially awesome accessory that I found in the woods. I don't know what it is but maybe you could figure it out."

[_time shift_]

We walk into the woods and stopped at a large tree which doesn't seem to be occupied by bug-types. Sceptile jumped and climbed the tree as fast as he can then quickly returned, jumping back skillfully on his strong, muscular legs.

"Here's the accessory I'm talking about, you have any idea what this is? I seem to know it but I can't remember what it was called." He held out a long black strip of fabric. "I just found this not so long ago when I was looking for you. I move faster jumping through trees just so you know." I took it from him and it looked like it was well worn, emanating an empowering special energy… no way!

"AN EXPERT BELT," I exclaimed. "Why would anyone leave this? This is really rare! Professor Sycamore says this can increase the power of super effective moves by at least twenty percent!"

"So that what it was then," Sceptile said. "Hmm, take it. It's all yours. I already have something that I need to hold or more accurately, wear. And I'm not one on holding for two." He said gesturing to his mega bracelet. "Plus you're going to need all the help you can get facing Diantha's Gardevoir."

"Thanks." I said gratefully. I held the power increasing accessory up with my two paws, the wind making it flutter a bit on its loose ends.

"Although, can I borrow it?" I hand over the expert belt and in a blur, he had my paws tied up. "Better."

"Sceptile what's going on?!"

He merely forced himself on me, making me stumble back on a tree. I can hear him unbuckling his mega bracelet off. "You see Greninja; I've been attracted to you for quite some time now. More like craving you." The feel of his scales were making me feel like I was on fire. The intense gaze of his made me weak on my knees, his voice now husky and low. "And when you just have to bring up that damned Sceptile of Ash's, I just knew I needed to claim you before someone else or _he_ does. And I want to show and make you feel what I can do for you like no one else can." I see his normally dormant slit for his member opening with a not-for-long flaccid large member coming out. I felt more like the opposite fire-type than my primary water-typing by this point.

"Sceptile," I said. I was scared now because he might hurt me if I try to suggest in taking the expert belt off… but love and trust go hand-in-hand right? I look into his eyes with all the sincerity I can muster. "Can you remove the belt please? I promise you I will not run."

He looked very hesitant then he eventually made the decision and breathed. "Okay. But only because _I really love you_." I felt my chest bouncing up and down with joy when he said that before he started slowly undoing the restrictive piece of black fabric.

When he was done, he lifted his weight off me and stood back but his cock now was standing like a proud spire in the sky, practically dripping with pre. He hung his head in disappointment, practically cursing himself on what he has just done. I stood up then made my way back to him and climbed on him, latching both my arms and legs around him. He looked so sexy then but now… ugh (in a more than good way). "I'm sorry Greninja, I… I shouldn't have done that. It's awful of me even devising it in the first place."

"Heh," Sceptile was still was ashamed so I had to encourage him a bit. "Hey open your eyes." He did what was requested and he looked directly into mine. "I actually found it sexy… kinky in fact but would you believe me if I actually found you attractive as well?" He shook his head. "Well better believe it bud, in fact I'm having a hard time believing all of this as well but I want to make this work for real. I don't want this to always be just a fantasy too you know?"

"But how about where our trainers live-"

"I know, actually I've thought about that as well." I readjusted myself so I would be a straddling him a bit lower meaning my ass would be ever so slightly nearer to his now angry, throbbing dick. "We eventually are going to have to tell everybody and we will no doubt be receiving criticism from some and it is going to affect the way people are going to perceive our trainers. And it doesn't help that they live in different regions but Sceptile, my love; I want this to work period. We're battlers remember? We always give it our all so why should this be any different?" I then climbed up his tall stature and whispered to his ear. "Besides if we don't do it now, who knows when we will have this chance again? I could be claimed by another pokémon..."

After saying what I had to say, he growled and roughly slammed me against a tree. It really surprised me at first but I knew what was to come. I felt happy when he did this. He snarled which made my nerves tingle, " **Mine.** " I saw in his eyes the determination I knew from him and smiled at how lucky I am to be with him. "Arceus, Greninja. I promise you that I will be the best and _**only**_ mate you will ever want or have."

I melt into him and look into his sincere eyes but how do I kiss him? I wasn't claimed by anyone after all or even had any intimate moments. My large and awkward tongue made things harder for me and for him. "Um, I…" I tried to voice out. "I'm sorry if you can't kiss me like any other pokémon-" he silenced me when his left claw grabbed the tip of my cursed tongue and brought it near to his face. He gave me first a sly smile and started licking it, bringing my eyes to close and brain to shut down. I moaned as he painted my tongue with his delicious saliva. He tongue tasted like the spiciest Tomato berry which made me even hotter with a subtle addition of Pecha berry hinting there was a bit more to his dominant personality right now.

I moaned as he continuously painted my tongue with long hard strokes and teasing short ones. "You taste so good," I croaked happily, my hold on him failing due to the continued assault onto my tongue.

"Well, I want to taste you and if there's anything your tongue is giving out to me, you're going to be quite the treat." He smirked as I opened my eyes. Sceptile gave a quick nip on my large tongue and I jerked up and moaned loudly. He then propped onto me quickly and moved to the open part of my mouth, kissing me. His lips on mine felt immaculate, I just closed my eyes, held my grip around his body as he tightened it even further. I move my tongue out of the way when he started invading my mouth with his the spicy tongue of his. He gave it his all trying to mercilessly claim my mouth while I have no choice but to just happily accept him into my lips. I swear my saliva was dripping onto the sides of my open mouth.

After what felt like an eternity, Sceptile pulled away and looked into my eyes. "The others have no idea what they are missing out on," he stated then gave me a quick peck on my right cheek. "You taste like the best poképuff ever! Now I'm going to make sure the others will not know so it will stay that way." Arceus, I had no idea Sceptile was this possessive but it was really turning me on! "Well, it looks like someone enjoyed our kiss." Sceptile said in a low voice, smiling down looking at my dick which was already messily smeared with pre by this point. "You're a pretty decent size if I must say."

"Well, thanks," I blushed. I didn't know I was going to act like a sputtering virgin. "And how couldn't I enjoy it?" I grabbed my dick and started stroking up and down to relieve built up pressure. Yeah, that's what just the doctor ordered.

But Sceptile immediately smacked my paw away and flipped me onto my stomach then growled near my ear, "I've been waiting far too long Gren, I need to make love to you." I only mewled in anticipation and breathed hard. With me succumbing to his strength, I just raised my ass for him and braced myself for the main event.

I turned my head around with his palm tree branch like tail swinging from side to side, him sighing happily. He was milking his large, imposing cock for pre. After a generous amount was accumulated, he smeared it onto my firm butt cheeks and hole. I shuddered when the warm-turned-cool substance was on me, but it also strangely gave me piece of mind.

After a few more smears and a teasing quick insert of Sceptile's claw into my ass, he positioned himself as I held on the tree as strongly as I could. I felt the head of his cock just twitching to get into my entrance and his claws digging into my sides.

Then _'slop,'_ Sceptile impales me in an instant.

"Ah Sceptile," I croaked in misery, paralyzed with great discomfort and my breathing labored. It really hurt. It's like somebody forced up a hot steel pipe up my ass. It felt like he was trying to tear me apart! I felt tears forming in my eyes and the same tears spilling over.

"Don't worry love," He cooed in my ear. "After this, I'll make you feel so good. In fact you're super snug ass is making me feel _really, really_ good. You will eventually start _begging_ for it."

We stayed like that for quite some time as my ass needed to get used to the feel and size of Sceptile's dick. He gave soothing rubs on my hips and back, wiped away the tears that formed with his claw, and we shared passionate kisses as he also needed some way to control himself from the instinctive temptation of decimating my ass for his own when I was still getting used to him.

He was actually right. The time finally came when the brutal pain ended and was replaced by a dull ache. That's when I gave Sceptile the signal so that now he can properly take me, "Sceptile," I looked to him and breathed. "Go."

"Go what," He smirked deviously; this mate of mine just loves to tease me. Heh, Sceptile as _my_ mate… I can really get used to that idea.

"Sceptile," I whine back. " **OH SHIT!** " He suddenly pulled back then plowed right back in. Then did all of that repeatedly. That made my body freeze up as I felt surge of pleasure mixed with fine pain go right through me. Whoa, if I knew it felt this good, I would've probably confessed to him sooner rather than later but better late than never. Though in this case, he did confess first before I did. " **More Sceptile,** **MORE** ," I screeched like a desperate bitch in heat.

"Your wish is my command," Sceptile said as he gave quick kisses on my cheeks while literally rutting me into the ground by this point. I was moaning mess by this point but I didn't care, the only thing I did know was that I wanted Sceptile to fuck me so hard. Even though he didn't prep like I would usually fantasize about (I can dream too you know) it seems to me that his cock compensated with a ton of pre as his member felt slick and smooth when it entered and exited my ass.

He was pounding me until he hit a spot that made me see outer space right in front of my eyeballs, " **OH ARCEUS SCEPTILE, HIT ME THERE AGAIN."** I said loudly. It wracked my nerves but for Sceptile, it was more than okay for me.

"Finally, I was starting to think I wouldn't be able to find your prostate." He said as he now making it a priority for him to strike that spot again and again. "We're going to have so much fun in this babe." He giggled as he now dominated my hole with all he has got.

After some time of him being on top of my back as he made love to me, he removed his dick and flipped us around once again with me on my back this time then folded my flexible legs to make more room for his big cock. He then mounted me as he got right back straight to making hard love to me again.

But this position was even better as I can look to him as he rutted and demonstrated his dominance over me; I can run my paws over his back, strong chest, or those firm biceps of his. The best improvement was that I can look him in the face, his eyes. How his mouth let out his heated breath and directly onto my helpless face. The way his sweat and moonlight accentuates his build. I still am getting around the fact that I am so fortunate to have and give myself to him. It was all so pleasurable but when he decided to kiss and nip me, his stomach made contact with my cock, my cock that was begging for release a while ago…

"Mmm, Sceptile," I whimpered. I didn't have any breath to continue my sentence and we just look down on my pink-now-turning purple member. I really hoped that he would take the hint although the broken pre faucet which was my dick should be more than enough of a clue.

Sceptile then removed his dick from my ass then suddenly clamped his mouth down on my dick, " **OH FUCK,** " I said in surprise. He was amazing but his amazingness was making me reach my climax faster. He sucked, no; more liked vacuumed my cock, trying to get my precious cum. I stubbornly tried not to give in that waiting maw of his but his skillful, warm tongue was now being accompanied by his claws were coaxing and massaging my thigh muscles to give into his demands. I stubbornly tried to hold it off.

But it all just took a few more skillful sucks with a slight scrape from his teeth for me to close my eyes and cum in his mouth. "Oh Sceptile," I said in a raspy tone. I felt like I was flying high as the pressure in my dick was relieved off, spurting and spurting my gooey seed. I blushed when I opened my eyes, watching him suck my dick after and even surprisingly swallowed my essence not wasting a single drop. Up to now, I felt more was still coming out in fairly strong shots.

"I'm sorry if I came a lot." I said as he tried to make it the best blowjob for me. My orgasm was finally coming to an end.

"Don't be, water-types do cum a lot you know?" He then spat up quite an amount of my essence from his mouth which he didn't swallow and like earlier with his own pre, earned an amount on his claws then smeared it over my ass then on my face which was quickly licked off with my large tongue then swallowed. The most erotic part of this was him rubbing the rest on his slick member with the rest of my spit-infused cum which now looked even _angrier_ as he still hasn't released its life-giving seed.

He smirked. "Now my turn, hold on Gren. I'm going to make sure you wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

I smiled and presented my eager hole to him, "Well then, what are you waiting for?"

He let out a sexy grunt as e plunged back right in hitting my prostate with laser-accurate precision, "Oh shit Greninja, the grip of your ass on my large dick feels even tighter. So good," he smirked down on me.

"It feels good as well on my end love. You're cock is so big as well." I croaked. I look into his eyes and smiled. Then something in me just wanted to give him a quick peck on the lips. Overcoming my awkward tongue problem, I succeeded and gave a quick sweet chaste kiss. But for some reason this caused him to piston his meat into me at an even faster rate.

"Oh Greninja, I love you so much." He said. The sweat he produced now was even more prevalent than before. I get what he was doing. He was trying to make this last as long as his endurance possibly can but it was clear that his faltering rhythm and tenseness suggest he wasn't going to hold on much longer. "I'm going to- I'm going to cum." His suddenly wrapped both of his arms around me, his claws desperately dug deeply into sides which were enough to draw blood.

"Go Sceptile, let go." I encouraged as he now frantically pounded me. "C'mon cum for me, give me your seed. Give me your babies. Claim me..." He let out a grunt, baring his teeth. He further dug his claws deeply into me, crushing me into him, then after one long powerful stroke, he finally tensed up and shuddered as he came. We both looked into each other's eyes, hot breaths exchanging between us as he injected me with his very potent, searing hot thick creamy seed. He sure did cum a lot as I felt my stomach become warm and fuzzy, increasing in size as well. His large dick sealed up my hole, making sure not a single drop of his precious DNA essence would escape. We both felt warm, sated, relieved but best of all, happy.

After his jets of cum finally dribbled down to weak spurts and his cock softened, he pulled out and a river of his seed came gushing out. "That is so hot," He commented looking down on my leaking hole. He gave me a kiss on the lips then looked up, "I think we really need to get back, the others could be worried sick about us since it's getting quite late already." He got up and looked to me while putting on his mega-bracelet to see if I was following suit.

"Oof," I really tried getting up but it seems that Sceptile really did make sure I'm not going to walk for a week.

"Heh," he suddenly scooped me up like I was nothing in a bridal position. "Sorry about your ass. If anything, that's an indication how awesome and awesomely tight you are. Anyways, I'll drop you off at Clemont's place so you can get some sleep?"

I didn't like the idea and it wasn't efficient either since he also needs to go back to the hotel where he and Sawyer were currently residing in. "Let's just go back to your place, get cleaned up thoroughly, and cuddle up to call it an end to one of the best days. Sound good? Sawyer can contact Ash in the morning anyway."

"Decisive as ever Gren," he gave a quick kiss on my head. "Yeah, that sounds better actually."

He first quickly picked up the expert belt and after that, we were off into the night.


	3. Salamence x Flygon

_Notification: So after posting my first chapter, I watched one of the new Sun and Moon trailers then one of them featured a Salamence. Then this chapter happened. Took way longer than I thought with me staying in school a bit longer to help out my professors and my commutes to my university isn't what you call quick or even comfortable but still I'm actually proud of it. I don't know about you guys so let me know in the comments!_

 _-Revised for Quality Control_

 _Chapter 2: Earth and Sky_

 _(J's) Salamence x (shiny) Flygon_

 _(Valkyrie's p.o.v)_

"You're probably the only pokémon in the world who'd want to drive those trains. You give me that impression since you're always here from day one," I said, finally landing beside him.

That him is my friend Skylar; he is a shiny Flygon who moved seven months ago to the cave in the fairly wooded area located on a small hill where anybody can see one of the many train depots and the modern looking central control center for Lumiose's iconic Metro system. The depot mentioned maintains and houses the trains which operate on the fully automated metro lines of 3, 9, 8, and 12. "Well I'm sorry to report that those trains practically drive themselves meaning they don't need humans to get them going. They operate all those trains via that big glass building where a powerful computer system tracks their location and handles their intervals. If anything needs to be adjusted, it all can be done from just a single press of a button."

"Really," Skylar said in a fairly surprised tone. "I thought human vehicles always needed a driver, never thought it would be that complex. And I'll admit as much as I don't want to be captured by one, I'm rather curious and fairly fascinated by human technology. I mean a big Seviper-like tube carrying a ton of people and pokémon to get them from one place to another is quite the feat."

"Whatever you say," I said with a tone of aloofness.

We both watch two trains arrive and leave, the one arriving from line 9 had its electronic sign saying 'depot' and the one leaving said the end of the line was '3: PSA Groupé Tours - Centralis.'* We both watch the turquoise and white* metal boxes on wheels snake their way to their respective destinations. All I heard was the distinct clickity-clack of the steel wheels of the trains until Flygon spoke up.

"Do you hate humans," he asked with a gentle voice.

"Not all but some? Very much, yes," I answered honestly. "You want to know, don't you?" Skylar simply nodded in reply. "Well, I used to be with a trainer or maybe even the unholy witch herself. Her name was J and she was a ruthless pokémon hunter and would do anything to get her nail-polished hands on the rarest pokémon if it meant turning it in for a profit. I hated myself for even being with her, I can sometimes vividly remember all the faces of the pokémon and the people who tried to protect them, that all of whom she made miserable."

Skylar really looked shocked at me but decided to continue, "She calls me Salamence but my actual codename in her operations is Valkyrie, the name I introduced myself when I first met you. *That name of mine comes from a former strategic Unovan Air Force bomber plane that is able to fly at Mach 3; that airplane can fly _way_ faster than the speed of sound then couple that with the fact that it can strike _accurately_ hard and fast, it's a recipe for mass destruction. So all in all, the description of that bomber is not really far off from what I used to do. I would dive steeply from the sky with her on my back and unfortunately, I would use a lot of my attacks just to capture the pokémon in question. Even if I wanted to disobey her, my pokéball had a special code that was locked into me which makes me follow her every command without hesitation. In fact, some of the flamethrowers I carried out started some forest fires back in Sinnoh and I honestly don't want to know how many lives were lost or destroyed because of me."

"How did you escape? Surely, it wasn't easy." Skylar said.

"I was in my room where I normally rest up when her space ship we were riding on was attacked by two extremely powerful future sights from Uxie and Mesprit, the lake guardians of Sinnoh where legends say that all knowledge and emotion comes respectively from them. Because of the attack, it caused the ship to sustain heavy damage and crash into Lake Valor. When it got to a certain depth and due to the damage of the Future Sights from earlier as well, the heavy duty glass cracked open. I managed to get out of my room just in time and escaped before it got too deep."

"What happened to the other pokémon and humans on board?" Skylar piped up.

"After that incident, I watched from a distance the recovery operation between the Pastoria and Veilstone City Police departments and also some of the Sinnoh Navy was underway a day after the incident. Pokémon that wasn't a water-type or was in a cage didn't make it but those that were in there pokéballs managed to remain unscathed though they really needed to eat but otherwise fine and alive. All the humans including J herself died which was good because we _don't_ need people like them in our lives." I spoke out my last sentence in a bitter breath.

"So those three slash scars in your left eye, did it affect your vision when you were getting out of that ship of hers?" Skylar asked.

"No, it's not from the ship though my vision is perfectly fine." I replied, shaking my head. "The slashes came from a nasty fight when I was flying over a small town when another Salamence came out of nowhere and started attacking me. It had this jammed control device on its head which made him go bezerk; I managed to take him down though it did leave a mark on my eye. But from what I heard, the Wigglytuff from the nearby pokémon center in the area managed to stop the rouge Salamence and even removed the device."

"Wow, that's amazing." Skylar said and then he looked into the distance with the clouds casting a threatening dark gray loom. "Um hey Valk, is it going to rain?"

"Uh yeah, the big TV screen inside the control center said the forecast for today in Lumiose was heavy rains." I stated.

"Oh crap, um okay. Valk is it fine if I go ahead?" The Flygon asked politely.

I gestured my head, "Go, you might need food for the night and you will really need to stay warm. The rain is going to last all night long…"

"Thanks for the heads up Valkyrie," He said, giving me a toothy grin that I mysteriously find satisfying to look at. And then when he beat his wings as he took off, one of the most beautiful sounds filled my ears. No wonder Flygons are called 'the Mystic Pokémon.'

Out of all pokémon, I think I trust Skylar more than enough. He's now one of the very few that have heard my past story but I felt he was the only one so far that was actually interested and listened to every word I said. He even didn't flinched once or even saw me as a ruthless monster.

[_time shift_]

The rain outside pelted the metal roof of my home. Sure, most dragons would prefer a probably nice, rocky cave but I'm unlike most dragons. I live in an old depot house like the one owned by Lumiose's Metro systems except this one was old, abandoned, and the place I call home ever since I first arrived in Kalos. It had a large space where I slept, located in between two old train carriages that were left here. I even brought in an old car from the outside which I set on fire as a way to provide some heating on most nights and cold nights like this one. It even had skylights in the roof to let some light in. All of this is protected by two giant heavy duty sliding metal doors that were calibrated for human use so it wasn't a chore for pokémon like me opening it. This was really upscale living for wild pokémon like me.

With the rain pouring heavily outside, I made sure the fire from the car was going to last all night before I called it a day. After a couple of flamethrowers, I heard a door of my home screeched open then close. I turn my head around to see a familiar shape lie down in exhaustion with two oval shape objects settling on both sides of its body. When I moved towards the figure, I was rather surprised on who the unexpected guest was…

"Hey Skylar, what are you doing here," I inquired.

My voice definitely startled him and made him quickly stand on his hind legs, "Oh hi Valkyrie! I-I didn't know you lived here! I thought this depot really was abandoned. I'm really sorry for bothering you like this…" He bowed in shame which I kinda found funny.

"No worries friend, you can stay for the night," I smiled. It was actually comforting to have company like his "Did the storm damage your home?"

"Yeah, the roof of the cave collapsed when I got back from saving these two eggs." He said, picking up both eggs. "You know the stream that passes by my cave right?" I simply nodded, having been there. "Well after eating, I decided to watch the rain from inside to see if it was going to let up. By that time, the stream was already overflowing its banks then I saw these two eggs floating on top. It was hard to rescue them because the weather made it hard to see and the flow of the current was fast but a branch gave me enough time to snatch both of them up. Then when I came back, my cave was already gone by that point. I was becoming desperate due to the rain then I remembered this place and with that, the rest is history…"

"Sorry about your cave Sky, I'll help you find another place if you want."

"Thanks Valk, I really appreciate that," He tiredly smiled at me and calmed down until his concentration shifted to the fire I got going. "Do you mind if I warm up near the fire? I'm freezing."

"Of course not, go ahead," I offered. He readjusted his caring cradle on both of the eggs. I watch him move towards the fire, admiring the cute way he waddles over and how sleekly his tail trails behind him. Then I caught myself staring too long on his backside…

Oh shit. Arceus, do I have a crush on him? I know Flygons were generally attractive but there was something about Sky… uh, I just shake off my mind with what I have just thought about him and decided to settle down beside him near the fire.

His concentration on warming up was rather serious but it did give me enough time to inspect him a little more. Beside the fire, his green scales were highlighted by the orange glows from the flickering flames in front of us. His body was more slender than mine and it was further featured by the now evaporating cascading rain water remaining on his body. The orange covering of his eyes even glossier than usual, god he was beautiful.

I let out a soft chuckle when I saw the two eggs underneath him, like a good mother keeping warm his soon to be kids. "That is really cute."

"I can't help my parental instincts," he stammered. "In fact, I want to care for these eggs no matter what pokémon they are." In the light, the eggs had a more detailed look in its coloration. One was red, black, and white while the other one was off-white with symmetrical yellow spots and a red-orange/yellow top. "I want to raise these two eggs right."

"Don't you think that would be hard without you having a mate," I simply said.

"You're right," he said. "But in my former clan, if you're like me anyways, don't be surprised if your parents disown you. I want to prove to myself and my parents that the weakest can become the strongest…"

"Disown you? Why," I felt heart sinking when he said that. Why would any parent get rid of a wonderful pokémon such as Skylar?

"If you're weak, they're not going to keep you. Once you've become a Vibrava, you take on the others and hope that you will win a ton of battles. It's a method of weeding out the weakest from the rest and unfortunately, I was one of them." Skylar said. "I flew out the night before they were going to properly send us all off. My wings felt so tired when I got to Kalos since I'm actually a native of Hoenn but life goes on doesn't it? I eventually evolved and that's when I first met you. So far, I'm glad I did leave."

My heart soared when he said that as I lean into his body happily. Then he brought up a question which kinda made freeze up, "Have you ever mated before?"

"Of course," I said because it was true, I pulled away from him. "Tons of time actually, being the pet of a ruthless pokémon hunter does have its perks. All the females in heat at my disposal, some were even virgins but all of them were hungry for my big cock and needed their pussies to be filled with my-," I stop narrating and gulped when I saw his downed expression and droopy antennas. "Sorry for oversharing there."

"No, it's not that," he assured me. "It's just that I was kinda hoping that you were a virgin as well, I mean don't take it the wrong way but before you told your story earlier today, I really had the thought that I had a chance of starting a relationship you because I assumed you always work, work, work since you guard the place around here from poachers. But it looks like I was wrong about you though I should've known. Then again, who wouldn't want a big handsome Salamence such as yourself to wake up beside with on each and every morning?" He chuckled lightly. "You can dragon claw me if you want because I sound like a hopeless romantic ass right now." Skylar just closed his eyes in embarrassment and disappointment.

Instead of attacking him like he expected me to, I just made him face me and gave him one long lick from his mouth to his left eye. "Valkyrie, I-" He opened his eyes but I just shut him up by planting my lips on his. I think I may have made the kiss a bit too deep for him since he pulled away panting heavily. But he caressed and pulled my face closer with his claws and smiled, gently stroking my scarred eye. "Are you always like that, a deep and great kisser?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. I shuffled a bit then I felt something jolted my spine; I look down and saw my dick coming out of its slit. "Well you look at that. You actually turned me on."

"Uhh, I, um," he stuttered.

I immediately placed a claw on his mouth and moved toward his ear and whispered. "I know you've wanted this for months, maybe you are even _dying_ for it. So c'mon now, I'll guide you on how to make Valkyrie junior _**very**_ happy." He looked more like a tomato berry rather than a dragon-type by the time I pulled further from and looked at his face.

After he giggled, we moved towards one of the metro carriages leaving the eggs beside the comforting fire. I rested my back on the cool metal of the bogie and body of the train car but I noticed his nerves getting the best of him. "You're really scared aren't you?"

"This is the first time I've been in a relationship or whatever this is; let alone doing something this sexual." He said truthfully. "It's not every day that someone you admired from a far lets you do something this intimate with his body."

I used my tail to get him facing me directly, "At least you're honest about this, something that I've been looking for in a pokémon for quite some time now. Some of the cheap fucks I had with others only wanted me because of a) fear of J or b) my body due to their natural needs. I genuinely wanted to know them a bit more but… they weren't interested. Too bad then since it's their loss but not yours." I took a breath before continuing. "Do you really and I mean _really_ want to push through with this? We don't have to rush you know? I can handle myself."

"Yeah, I want this. But I don't know what to do…"

I quickly placed my tail on his mouth; "Well say no more," I smirked. "But we have a lot of ground to make up, in fact Valkyrie junior here is practically weeping, threatening to go back into his slit. So can you help him out? I'll guide you and we'll take it slow and easy." Slow and easy until I couldn't hold myself back.

Skylar quickly pounced on me and gave me a quick kiss, "Sounds awesome." Then he moved south of my body and directly placed his face near my cock. His hot breath made me instantly hard again. And because I was the big alpha Salamence in this relationship, it didn't take long for my strong musk to hypnotize him to make him drool and make him want it.

"Now," I've started instructing him. "Carefully place you claw around my cock." He wrapped a claw around my dick with the other resting on my inner thigh. "Now, slowly stroke it up and down," my obedient Flygon did as what he was told. Holy shit, words couldn't describe how good this felt. And he was still just stroking me! Well now to amp it up and I know that, for myself, I couldn't just settle for a fucking claw job… "Lick the head; trust me you're not going to get enough of my pre." I used my tail to near his head to my throbbing cock. Then without question, he started doing what I want him to do without me telling him twice. It was clear that as he sucked, he was still getting used to the sheer size.

W-wow, everything he did felt heavenly. I started to feel a familiar pressure building in my balls but as he was still sucking, he suddenly increased his pace and tried to take it all in but gagged and coughed out my dick in defeat with a trail of his saliva following.

"Hey you don't have to deep throat yet. You're still new to this so just enjoy yourself." I said, looking down on his face. He just replied by smirking and going back to business. Then suddenly in one lightning moment, he took in my entire girth, " **Hoooo-ly shit that's deep!** "

And he did all of that without gagging! Man was Skylar amazing. "Are you always like _this_? Full of surprises?" I grunted while my brain was being brought to an ethereal high. He then further increased his suction power of his mouth and vigorously moved his head up and down, teeth occasionally but teasingly scraping my shaft. I now couldn't take it anymore…

I roared; baring my fangs then quickly flipped us around with me on top, the mystic dragon-type on the bottom and me starting to rut his mouth. "You really like my big cock **don't ya**? Well don't worry now; I'm going to fuck this pretty mouth of yours." I thrust in and out of his mouth like I was mounting a female hard, my thrust were powerful but systematic and coordinated to hit the right spots when I mated. Although I have to admit, this was the best experience of me so far getting off because partly Skylar was a virgin but was giving me head like a pro and partly because his mouth was tighter than any female vagina I've ever fucked. It felt so good to the point I can feel my balls have the familiar but oh-so-good feeling of them tightening up. With me asking no questions, I snapped my hips faster and faster until, " **OH FUCK YES**." I roared as I filled his mouth with my rich, creamy cum. I can feel him trying to get it all but the _way_ more than generous amount made some spill from those lips of his.

Lifting my weight of him and moving backwards, I see his cheeks were puffed up and then _**he swallowed**_ _._ Holy shit did Skylar just..? "Did you really just swallow my load," I was blushing when I asked him that because I was still in shock of what he just did. I remember all of the partners I had would spit it out.

"Yeah," he smiled, a thin strip of his saliva glistening with a small amount of my seed. "It's actually pretty tasty and pairs well with your musky scent. And your afterglow, I have to say makes you look even better." The way he mareepishly laughed after saying that made me smile and contented that he was having a good time as well.

Then a certain scent hit my nostrils. It was musky but mostly sweet and earthy… I look down on his dick and saw it already painted his belly a good amount of pre. I had an idea as a way in which _I could_ get him off and as thanks for the blow job he just gave me.

"Do you need help," I looked down on his aching member, smirking.

"Uh, are you sure," he asked. To be honest, it was a stupid question. But he had every right since I did just ask and his level of experience was… err… not that high, at least not _yet._

"I promise you that you're going to find it mind blowing," I encouraged; man was I a bad influence. "I'm going to show and make you feel what you just did to me." I moved forward and leaned on top of his body and kissed his forehead. "Just lean back on the metro car and leave it all to me…"

As he shifted his weight back on the abandoned train car, I sensed his nervousness so I decided to reassure him as I took my place near his member. "Just tell me if you wanna stop, I promise you I will stop if you say so. If you can't suddenly control yourself then don't worry," I gave him a bright smile with my best sexy puppy dog eyes as I like to call it. "Don't hold back, I kinda actually like it rough. So grab my head if you want even."

"Thanks," He gulped. With that consent coming from him, I prepared myself to work. I look at his tower of a dick in need of relief. He wasn't as big as mine but as far as dragon-types go, it was a decently sized. I blew a hot breath over his balls then the shaft and then stared at its glistening head.

But I decided to fondle his balls first. I gave him very innocent Skitty-like licks on his balls, each testicle of his would be sucked into my mouth and I made sure it was fully painted by my tongue with my saliva. His breathing patterns which were obvious attempts to suppress his moans made me pushed harder to hear more from him. After I played with his balls, I proceeded to move up and down the length of his shaft. For me, it had this rich musky, earthy taste that kinda made me obsessed with his dick then I moved on to its head. But like what he did earlier to me, I deep throated his dick with me controlling my gag reflex well. I can feel the pulse of his dick against my tongue suggesting he wasn't far off from his climax. I moved my head and down vigorously on that pole of his. Quickly moving along the shaft but stopping at the head sometimes to teasingly lick at the slit, taking all of the large amounts of pre he was producing. But every time I sucked down then came back for his pre, the consistency of it just got thicker and thicker…

"Valk, that feels so _good_." He said through his ragged breathing. "Oh Arceus Valk, _oh yes. Oh yeah_ …" I felt prideful since I was making him feel this way. The way his tongue was sticking out of his mouth made him look like he was a female canine pokémon in heat and it was hot!

"I'm glad you like it baby," I smiled in triumph, momentarily pulling his dick out of my mouth then went back to sucking immediately.

"Oh Valk, uh… I can feel something building up in me." His breathing was getting even shallower. "Valk, what do I do? I can't stop it!"

"Then don't Skylar," I purred. It was time. I sucked even more greedily this time around. Desperately wanting his first burst of fresh dragon seed, I did every trick in the book to set him off and my homework was really working its magic here… "Let go Sky; let go." He suddenly started clawing the smoothly cemented ground in desperation then suddenly clawed my left canard like fin on my face. It hurt like a bitch but it's the price I pay for saying he can do whatever he wants with me. But I was a bit off a masochist and relished it. And at this point I was too impressed that he lasted this long on his first time but I'm determined to change that. "C'mon show me. Be a good Skylar and show me your little Flygon cum…"

" **AHHH VALKYRIE, OH FUCK** ," he screeched like a banshee with intense pleasure suddenly locking his body up. He shot jets after jets of super fresh dragon sperm into my more-than-eager maw. Being a pro myself, I managed to lap it all up with not a single drop wasted. And all of it tasted _**AWESOME**_. It was less like cum but more like fresh Moomoo milk from his member due to its thickness and sweetness. After his super orgasmic ordeal was over, I pulled my maw away from his dick and basked in his afterglow. The smell in the room, the sweat which glistened on our bodies, and the way he was messily sprawled out like that with the kind of heavy breathing he did made me instantly hard again. And this time with my male hormones raging, I want something more than just a pretty mouth by this point.

But because this is somebody I _truly_ care about, what I needed is his genuine permission first. I moved and spread my weight evenly on top of his body.

"Sky, I really want you so bad…" I said, nuzzling him. The shiny Flygon responded by lustfully grounding his hips against me. I hissed because he seemed _so_ willing but I had to hold my instincts back so I used my tail to stop him, much to the annoyance of my also needy body. "No Sky, clear your mind first. Do you really want this? Me? If we continue, I'm not going to hold myself back. I could even hurt you in the process of taking you-"

Skylar silenced me by pressing his needy lips against mine. "Yes, I want this! I _genuinely_ want this. I know I can't bear kids but it never stopped me on the days I'd admire you from afar and the nights I've dream about you. Those actions of mine can now finally _stop_. I know you'll never intentionally hurt me and you will treat me right. _**As your mate**_ , yes I promise that I will stand by you with for the rest of our lives…"

He kissed me on my lips then licked my scar-marred eye and caressed my face.

 _Oh fuck, he accepts!_ _He accepts_ in being _**my**_ mate. My heart was jumping with joy but I when see the orange cover of his eyes being stricken with tears, I lean in to lick his face to calm him down assuring him of my presence. "There, there. Valkyrie's here. Calm down now, calm down..." I cooed. This action of mine actually brought pride again swelling into my chest. "You know Sky; I've got an idea to make you _try_ to have kids." I purred in a low voice, moving up to lick his antenna. 

"Please Valk," he whimpered weakly. "Please, please make love to me…"

"I'm not going to hold back okay," I warned. I quickly look down and see my large dragon cock was letting out pre like there was no tomorrow, so eager to get in Skylar's unclaimed snug ass but not yet. I lifted my weight off him and brought my long blue and red tail to his mouth. "Now suck."

Skylar looked unsure but he did as he was told anyway. He obviously looked puzzled on why and why wasn't my dick in his mouth instead. But I had other plans for him. I carefully pushed my tail deeper in his mouth to make sure it was coated nice and even with his saliva which was being applied via his hesitant but compliant tongue. As he sucked on my tail, I moved down onto his hole.

Man did his hole looked so enticing, smelled good as well since Skylar was the type of dragon to keep clean at all times but the best part was that it will be _**me**_ to pop his nice cherry as I would so crudely put it. In fact, my hot breaths were making it twitch in anticipation. I slowly licked his hole which elicited a moan from him which in turn made me press my tongue into his hole ever so slightly deeper…

"Oh Valk, your tongue feels amazing," Skylar panted, starting to loose concentration on the work I gave to him. I looked up and he was like a whore who can't do anything but just let me take control. I quickly gave a smirk and delved into his ass deeper. " **OH VALK**!"

"You like this don't you," I growled with a low voice. "Look at yourself you little slut. Making me touch every part of your body with your consent, moaning my name like the bitch you are."

"Valk pleaaase…" Skylar moaned. I'm really surprised that the dirty things I've said turned him on even further.

"Please what," I said, with the best ignorant voice I can muster up, his tail waggling, his body producing sweat, his erection being hit by chilly air in due to my sexually charge assault on him. My tongue was now quickly licking his hole before crudely spitting on it and leaving it as well.

"Please fu-," He tried to plead but couldn't seem to say it due to me shoving my tail a bit into him, for now at least.

"I'm sorry Sky but you have to speak coherently." I chuckled.

"Please fuck me!" The shiny Flygon said quickly, his face shamefully turning red which I found sort of mysterious since as if what we're doing for quite a while now was already intimate. Nevertheless, I'm going to not fuck him but make _oh so good love_ to him.

I move and kiss the top of his head, "I will Sky, I will." He bucked his body up but I use my forelegs to pin him into his place. "But be patient, I necessarily need to do something first…"

I move down and take my Skylar-slobbered tail then positioned it just outside of his Valkyrie-licked hole. "Now I need you to look at me," I instructed. "Just keep breathing and relax because this _will_ hurt. I'm going to do this to prepare you for what is to come. And I will not stop even if you tell me to because the process will be just become even longer. But I will, for your sake, put it in slowly."

"O-okay," He nodded, the determination glinting in his eyes beyond those orange eye protectors of his.

I slowly insert the tip of my tail in his hole with a few thicker inches following suit. Words will never describe how good this felt. And this is just my tail we're talking about, so naturally I can't wait for my dick to get in! He was motioning and telling me to stop as I got deeper in him but like I said to him earlier, I didn't. I managed to get in a good portion of my tail in; it was significantly inches short from the actual size of my large draconian member but I had other plans for it…

I thrust my tail in and out. Skylar looked he was at pain but after a few more thrusts, he was now panting like I wanted him to. But you see as I did this, this was more like a routine scout mission for me. Sure I brought pleasure and made a green-scaled heap of mess out of the most amazing pokémon I've ever known but I was searching for _that_ angle, the one where it will make him see the stars. I did my hard work and read his reactions when suddenly he screeched, " **OH VALK, TH-THERE. HIT ME THERE AGAIN!** " I've finally hit the jackpot. It felt so empowering for me to make him feel that way. I wagged my tail a bit and looked down to his hole so I can remember the angle I should be pinpointing all the time for me to hit his prostate dead on.

After using this little experiment of mine, I now firmly believed we can do this on a more 'grand scale.' I remove my tail from his hole and position my now very excited dick in mine. He should be able to take it. It's big I admit but me screwing him indirectly with my tail should have prepared him on what is going to come. So I climbed on top of him, finally leading to the moment we've been waiting for…

Smearing pre from my dick over that tight-looking ass of his, I looked into his eyes first. "Ready?"

"Yeah," The ground/dragon-type smiled. But that smile quickly turned upside down and his breathing hitched as I entered him. The feel of his unbelievably smooth velvety walls felt so, so good. Their futile resistance to my invading member just made it all so more enticing to claim Skylar.

"Stop, Valkyrie. Please," Again, like I said earlier, I wasn't going to stop even if Skylar was tearing up right now due to the intense pain. In fact I wasn't feeling guilty at all. Because in the back of mind, I know this will turn out brilliantly for us. Draconian cocks, with their smooth texture yet bumpy ridges can drive any pokémon needy to be pummeled by it. They also emit large amounts of pre so even the tightest of asses will be pounded good and well by a slick dragon dick.

Remembering the angle of my tail earlier, I set out to replicate it perfectly and started pounding Skylar's fucking tight ass. Oh how his ass felt so incredible. So _**much tighter**_ than Skylar's mouth which was already tighter than any female vagina I've ever fucked. It was becoming easier to plow him senseless into the ground. In fact, the only thing that came to me was the primal need to dominate him, love him, and to show that love by breeding him with my imaginary litter.

I was on a euphoric high pounding his ass away while Skylar beneath me just choked on his moans and whimpers. Until, " **YES VALK, FUCK ME THERE. POUND ME HARD!** " I was surprised by the vulgar request but like an obedient knight, I diligently executed his request. And it looks like my angling was spot on! Now I'm going to surely pummel his prostate into dust. I was happy that my bi- mate was finally feeling the pleasure I wanted him to feel. In fact he was bucking up trying to cram every inch of member into him. It was so fucking hot watching him do those thrusts.

The signs of him being hurt by the initial intrusion of my cock was all gone, since the presumably body splitting pain was already moot by this point. Skylar wrapped his arms around my neck and we kiss passionately as I claimed him for my own. The radiance of our sweat-shined scales by the crackling fire near us, the loud slapping of my dick into his ass, and the pelting of the continuous storm outside made the moment absolutely magical, as if the universe planned this out for us.

I punched his prostate as he clawed into my scales to hang on for dear life due to the pleasure wracking his body. It was like each hit on his sweet spot made his ass contract ever so slightly tighter, while making it feel even better. It was also better for him since it would wrap even more snugly around my cock, making it feel bigger for him.

We mated for quite some time now, I gave a few licks, a lot of kisses, and a load of love bites that I know he loves to receive, showing who's in control and confident that every mark he would get from me would be beautiful. In fact I'm so surprised that this used-to-be virgin dragon held out this long. I looked into his eyes as he moved one of his arms from my neck and tried to reach his dick but with my tail, I whipped it away. "Skylar, I know you want to let go. But I want you to release because of _me_." In other words, I want him to cum not by his claw, but because of the intense love making we were doing.

"Please Valkyrie, I need to cum." He whimpered lowly.

"Say no more love. I'll give you what you want, whatever you want." I swear to every deity out there that I'm going to protect him and make him happy no matter what. So I started rut into him at maximum overdrive.

"Uhh Valk, Uhh," Skylar said with a tired voice soaked with lust. I thought I couldn't pummel his ass even faster but it seems I just did as I can feel him really tightening up, with me becoming more desperate as I tried to maintain his hole to be opened wide for me. And then it wasn't long till, "Valk, I-I'm going to cum!"

I nipped his cheek and whispered, "Go ahead love."

In a bid to stop my looming climax as well, I stopped thrusting. But he pulled me into a passionate lock of lips as he went through his bone-shaking orgasm. Good thing as well because I know if I were to continue to thrust into him, it would be my end too since the feel of his exquisite velvety walls massaging your cock and being _so tight_ at the same time will no doubt be the downfall of any pokémon with even the best stamina. All of that was further enhanced by Skylar painting both of our bodies with his fresh, young dragon cum.

After his assumingly mind blowing climax was over, I pulled away and looked down on our bodies then smiled back at him. "It looks like you've cummed a lake down there."

He just gave me a weary smile and a quick kiss on my forehead, "I can't help it. It felt so good. _You_ were also so good." The way he giggled after that was just adorable.

"Now do you mind," I smiled as I gave him a savage thrust.

"No. I want you Valkyrie. I wanted this for far too long… I'm proud to be claimed by you, _my mate._ "

Then here was I now becoming a savage beast who fucked his mate so hard, so desperate to bury his member into his mate's ass to breed him good and deep. I made sure to keep striking his already decimated prostate so I can show that this was still also about him as I ferociously tried to impregnate him. Then there was his scent, beckoning me to the juncture where his shoulder met his neck to start sucking on it down...

I feel the steaming pressure building up in my huge sperm producing factories known as my balls. The savage love making to the Flygon was already becoming too much. I snapped my hips frantically, my angles getting sloppy, and instincts already to taking over my brain. In, out, my dick goes to breed him, to make sure the only thing he remembers will be me plowing him into the cement floor of this depot.

Then finally, with a loud snarl. I bit his neck, biting through the scales, and his muscles giving way for my very sharp fangs giving the tangy, coppery taste of blood and also making a very deep bite mark that is sure to leave a prominent scar. So I can make sure that anybody getting their gritty paws or claws on Skylar will think twice because Skylar is _**mine**_ _._ I feel my dick grow its largest and started to erupt with my searing hot seed, filling him up inside good and deep. Torrents of the super thick, creamy substance came and came into him, injecting him to the brim but I made sure none of it would come out since all my seed was just for _him_. Throughout the process, I've entangled my tail with Skylar's to let him know he was the one bringing me this great pleasure. Along with the _permanent_ bite mark I gave him which I have never done to any of the hook-ups I've done in times past, my cum would also be a signal to other dominant pokémon that his ass and Skylar himself is rightfully taken by me.

After I've gone down from my euphoria, I moved my head away from his shoulder and started lapping up the still bleeding, angry wound. I can't believe but I'm confident in saying that Skylar, the amazing Flygon, is now _officially mine._ If he wasn't breathing then I wouldn't be surprised if he died actually, which would be really unfortunate for the both of us... luckily, this wasn't the case.

After licking his wound, I pulled away and looked at his face. It seems he was just as taken aback just I was. Then I move to remove my now spent member from his ass and it wasn't long till a great surge of my dragon cum followed. I used my foreleg to spread the excess cum dripping from his hole as additional indicators to others for his claimed ass. The fact his ass is dripping with _**my**_ overflowing essence was really just making me grin proudly.

I then move the same grin to his face face and motioned for the both of us to immediately clean each other up. I never felt so contented in my life after this experience with him and I might not be if it was another pokémon other than him. After us cleaning, he readjusted his back on the train carriage behind him and rubbed his now swollen belly.

"So this is the feeling of being impregnated huh," He smiled as he rubbed his bloated stomach. "I actually like it, makes me feel very warm and contented."

I move to his side and snuggled up contentedly next to him, "You're an amazing pokémon Skylar…"

"Any regrets," he looked down on me, searching for any unsureness in me. He used his other paw to pet my head.

"No," I replied back. "In fact, I'm now wondering why we haven't done this in the first place..." Then I look to the car fire that now crackled a weaker glow. "Hey, I'll just go to the car. I'm going to make sure the fire is going to last us all night."

To my dismay, I moved out of the mystic pokémon's presence and set about shooting off a lot of flamethrowers so the fire will last longer. As I moved around the car fire to make sure it was done, something was giving off a strange bright light. I moved around and the eggs were _glowing!_

Holy shit, in my shock, I called Skylar to come over. "Sky, come over here! Hurry,"

"Ugghhhfff! Valk, I can't get up," I saw him desperately trying to get up but he looked really pained. Maybe I broke him in a bit too much.

"Uhh," So in a panic, I immediately decided to quickly but carefully rollover the eggs to him. He looked surprised when the glowing oblongs of life bumped into him but I got to his side as fast as I could so we can watch something spectacular happening in front of our eyes.

"Ugh," he gulped. "You know you can hide in the meantime so they won't imprint on you. I don't want to drag you into something you don't like… or something you're not ready for."

I snuggled up with him tightly, kissed his wound, and then intertwined my tail tightly around his. "No Sky. Not this time. I did a lot of terrible things in my life. Like you, I want to prove myself. I want to prove myself I'm able to do the right thing."

"I'm proud of you." He smiled then kissed my scarred eye as the eggs began to morph into pokémon. "I just know you're going a great father…"

The red, white and black egg changed into a small flying type, "Pikip? Pikipek?"

And the other one turned into a very puzzled beetle looking bug-type. "Grub? Grubbin?"

Both of us smiled not only because the two seemed like really rare pokémon for the Kalos region but it seems like the future ahead seemed bright for me and Sky. I just know we're going to make awesome parents… though I'm going to make sure that both me and Skylar are going to have our important private time for each other we just can't get our claws off each other… that is if our new kids were sleeping deeply and are heavy sleepers.

…_…

 _Quick Facts_

 _*PSA Group_ _é_ _Tours - Centralis' – While I can't speak for Centralis if it's even real, the PSA Group_ _é_ _is a real life company. The company is the second largest automotive manufacturing company in Europe after Germany's Volkswagen AG. It operates under the Peugeot, Citroën, and DS brands. The French equivalent of tower is 'la tour' hence tours (at least in my limited context and knowledge of French ahu)._

 _*Turquoise and White – this is the official color of the trains in Paris' Metro System. If you're a photography enthusiast like me, follow the_ _RATP's Instagram. RATP is the state-owned operator of the Paris metro, tram, and bus services. It's a pretty good IG account for a government agency if you ask me._

 _*(from Wikipedia) The North American Aviation XB-70 Valkyrie is the prototype of the B-70 nuclear-armed, deep-penetration strategic bomber for the U.S. Air Force's Strategic Air Command. In the late 1950s North American Aviation designed the Valkyrie bomber as a large, six-engined aircraft capable of reaching Mach 3+ while flying at 70,000 feet (21,000 m). Its high flying altitude meant that it couldn't be matched by any credible Soviet fighters during its time._


End file.
